Lament for a Future
by Dalektopia
Summary: The Hero's dreams take a turn to the future, seeing into his bloodline with the hatred of the Demon King, and the spirit of Her Grace forever intertwined.


**Lament for a Future**

"Take this, my boy," an elderly voice echoed through the darkness, "It is dangerous to go out alone."

The young man lay upon his bed in the middle of the night, his body curled. Linens with intricate designs upon them draped his body as moonlight seeping in from the outside world illuminated his discarded clothing. Tears and burns covered the entirety of the young man's green tunic and blood from his body and others stained it as well. His blonde hair sat atop his head, messy and disoriented, much like most of his life so far. Scratches and bandaged wounds lay upon the man's own pale skin as he cringed in his sleep, another voice within his head speaking to him.

"Do you see that man inside there?" a young, feminine voice rang through the darkness. "He came from the desert in the west to pledge allegiance to my dad, but I think he's lying through his lips," the voice continued as a young girl, dressed in pink appears in the young man's dream. Another character appears within the dream, one who looked exactly like the young man in bed, only younger. "Did he see you? His name…is…"

Suddenly, the young man starts to sweat profusely. His muscles immediately start to tense up as he digs his nails into the bed underneath him. He lets out a gasp for air as the apparitions within his mind take on a more sinister approach.

"My country lay within a vast desert," a deep, baritone voice boomed through the young man's head, "When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing...death. But the winds that blew across the green fields of… brought something other than suffering and ruin. I coveted that wind, I suppose. It can only be called fate..."

The young man screams out in agony as if he had just been branded with a hot iron. His screams echo through the room he was residing in as in his mind, fire wreaked havoc upon everything. Rivers of lava and blood ran down still non-existent streets. The screams of hundreds of people reverberated through the man's dreams as beasts and monsters begin the slaughter of those who were weak.

"But did you think that it ends here? No! The saga of light and shadow shall be written in blood!" the deep voice continues, now more sinister than ever. "It has been a while, boy. You have done well, sneaking all the way up here like some low life Baba. I suppose the least I can do is to commend you for your reckless courage."

Suddenly, the darkness stopped in its tracks inside the young man's mind. Beasts, demons and monsters were destroyed as the rivers of blood and lava cooled and dispersed. The chaos that ensued was all but demolished as a familiar voice rang through the young man's head.

"You're from the forest?" the young, feminine voice giggled as the fire died down.

"I underestimated that boy…" the deep voice croaked, as if on the verge of its demise, "No…it wasn't the boy I underestimated…it was…"

"A true friendship," the feminine voice spoke, now a bit more mature, "A feeling in the heart that grows over time. And it is the passion of friendship that will soon blossom into a righteous power."

The young man stops sweating. His fingers stop digging into the bed underneath him as he subconsciously sprawled out his body across his bed. His face still showed signs of pain and anger as the feminine voice still continued.

"Now go home," the voice spoke softly, "Regain your lost time! Home…where you're supposed to be. The way you're supposed to be."

Immediately, the young man's stress goes away. His muscles begin to unwind themselves as the man exhales a deep sigh out relief. His eyes slowly open as he turns his body to the side, the voices ceasing for a small while. He smiles as he spots the True Master Sword leaning upon a chair with the Hylian Shield at its base. The young man's eyes close subconsciously as the voices return.

"This…" the baritone voice boomed.

"Is…" the feminine voice sang.

"My future…" the man moaned under his breath as he drifted back into heavenly bliss.

"You have done well, young adventurer. You have banished evil from its wake, and restored peace and prosperity though these lands. Our people will never forget your courage…"

**Author's Note: Sidestepping from my usual array of Zelda fanfictions, this one takes on more of a serious tone. What would happen is Link foresaw what would happen to his reincarnations in the future? If he did, then there would be no change in the story line, then. Demise's hate would reincarnate into Ganon/Ganondorf, Hylia's spirit would turn into the future Princess Zeldas, and Link's bloodline would continue in meeting the other two, forever tying the three in an eternal war of bloodshed.**

**Remember to Read and Review! Until next time, Bazinga!**


End file.
